


Good catch

by polarRabbit



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: Peter is a dogwalker for the local shelter. One moment he doesn't pay close attention, the next his dog is inhaling a stranger's tacco.





	Good catch

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have no idea how to continue my multi chap fics at the moment I wanted to finish a oneshot I've started writing last year...

Peter enjoyed working at Queen's animal shelter. There's nothing more heartwarming than when someone or even a whole family came by to pick up one of the residents. Especially the dogs often got really excited, yapping and wagging their tails like a wiper in fullspeed mode. Knowing that they got a second chance made it a lot easier to let them go and clean up the empty cages afterwards. Unfortunately they didn't stay empty for very long. What's just as awful were the few pets that didn't peak anyone's interest, the ones that were already old, sick or both.

His favorite, although he wouldn't say it in front of the other animals because that's kinda mean, was a pitbull. Approximately five years old with muddy brown fur and amber colored eyes. The dog's name was Tacco because the day he arrived at the animal shelter he managed to steal Peter's lunch which was...big surprise two beef taccos from the Mexican around the corner. Peter couldn't stay mad at him for too long. As an apology or sign of gratefulness he got his face washed doggy style with way too much tongue and saliva. Honestly it wasn't something you'd expect from a former dogfight champ.

A police officer had brought the pitbull to the shelter after a successful raid. They'd managed to shut down the place where the fights and the betting took place and caught most of the men behind it. Some of the dogs couldn't be rescued anymore but the few that made it were brought to the animal shelter and were taken care of. Taccos face was covered in scares, mostly bite marks. Some of them fresh and still bleeding, others older and already healed. The poor boy looked a bit like the dog version of Edward Scissorhands. At least they managed to treat his wounds and made sure he didn't get an infection.

Character-wise he was definitely one of the friendliest dogs of the shelter but his breed was known as attack dog and therefor families that visited usually didn't even glance at him. Others were put off by his appearance and that's the reason Tacco was stuck in the shelter for over a year by now. Peter tried to take him and other dogs out for a walk as often as possible but he didn't find the time for it on a daily basis like it should be. If it wasn't for his university who didn't allow the students too keep pets -aside from the spiders that where hiding in the corners of the rooms- in their dorms he'd have adopted their worst case months ago. 

Today was one of the days Peter actually had a few hours left before having to study for his next upcoming exam. Walks like these helped him to relax and decompress. Science was his passion, also something of family tradition but the pressure to achieve good scores could really take the fun out of it.

Peter picked the route that would lead them to a small park, his grip on the leash pretty lax. In retrospect that was probably the main reason why the following events happened. Not being the only pedestrian on the sidewalk was rather normal around this time of the day and since he wasn't a big people watcher Peter didn't pay any attention to the man walking towards them. Tacco wasn't especially interested in the guy either but very much in the treat he's holding. Without any warning the pitbull rushed forward, ripping the lash out of Peter's hand in the progress and jumped up the surprised passerby's jeans-clad leg.

„Tacco!“, the brunet called out in shock before catching up with the dog and pulling him away from the stranger. Apparently too late because the pitbull had already gotten a big chunk of the man's food, hastly chewing it like it was the first bite he'd received in a month.

„Survival of the quickest eater I guess. That's what you get for being an only child, never had to fight for any scraps.“, the stranger commented, amusement lacing his voice instead of anger. 

„God, I'm so sorry! He usually knows how to behave...“ Peter apologized immediately, glad that the man seemed to take it pretty easy and refrained from yelling at him or the dog. He felt rather embarassed by the whole scene he'd caused thanks to his lack of awareness while Tacco was trying to sniff the other man's shoes. This time he was pulled back in time and held by the brunet's side.

„Name's actually Wade but you can call me whatever you want, honey bun.“

Peter just stared at the man in disbelief. Was this guy flirting with him after he'd just lost his meal? This just wasn't the way a normal person would react. Upon taking a closer look he noticed the web of scars covering half of the man's face. Since he'd tilted his head before they weren't visible before. The skin must've been badly burnt and Peter didn't even want to imagine how bad that had hurt. Not wanting to make the man uncomfortable by examining his face too closely Peter hurried to find his voice again.

„Okay Wade...can I just get you another tacco and we're even?“ He offered the other amends for his culinary loss. That's the least he could do and luckily there were still ten bucks in his wallet.

„Sure. Maybe I'm gonna get a fresh one this time. I think your dog did me a huge favor.“

„He isn't my dog. I- I didn't steal him, I'm working for the shelter!“

„Hey it's cool, you didn't look like a dog thief to begin with.“

„How flattering~“, he remarked with a small snort, finally regaining his composure and in return his usual snark was coming through.

„I'm a real charmer once you get over the pitiable sight.“, Wade commented on that while gesturing vaguely at the damaged side of his face.

„I think you pull it off pretty well- uh sorry I shouldn't have said that. Let's just get you that tacco before I owe you a three-course menu.“, he finished the statement with an awkward smile, hoping he didn't just come off as an complete ass. Sometimes he missed the moment when it was time to shut up. Pity was surely the last thing that guy wanted from him but his self-bashing words had rubbed Peter the wrong way.

„Sounds dreamy. Any chance your loan dog is gonna bite me and let me guilt trip you into a dinner date?“ Despite Peter's verbal failures Wade continued to openly hit on the brunet, eliciting a small laughter from the student.

„It really wouldn't be worth the pain, I'm kinda mediocre.“, he assured Wade, lifting his free hand to rub the back of his neck. A nervous tick he couldn't get rid off, especially when he felt a mix of simultaneously being flattered and embarrassed.

„That's exactly how I prefer my meat.“

„You're dopey.“

„Can't blame this on any drugs it's my natural state.“ Wade took the good-natured insult in a stride, offering the young man a wide grin. He didn't know why he was trying so hard when he'd probably never see the dog walker again after today. His mouth had a mind of his own.

„Being friends with you must be a wild ride.“

„You wanna hop onto the rollercoaster? I'm gonna get you a front seat.“

No one had ever tried to come up to Peter this actively, it was usually a process that needed weeks. Except those few times in bars but that didn't count because those strangers had been more or less drunk. Wade's weird behaviour should make him feel uncomfortable, getting pressured into hanging out with a stranger but it was kinda hard to take him serious. Like reading a book of bad pickup-lines that were supposed to seriously work on someone. Maybe not a beststeller but entertaing and if it became too much he could still walk away. He didn't really take a risk especially when they're heading for a public place like a fast food joint.

"Maybe another time. My shift ends in half an hour so let's get you that tacco.", he managed to pick his words more carefully this time. Not wanting to outright dump someone but also not wanting them to get their hopes up was tricky. Wade's enthusiasm didn't falter and together they made their way to the Mexican. After they'd picked up the food Peter continued his walk, accepting Wade's request to join them. There was a steady flow of conversation and a wide range of topics. At some point Wade told him about his current job. Working for personal security agency sounded kinda dangerous then again having a military background wasn't the savest way to live either. At least that way Wade had the best qualifications for protecting others and himself.

Peter wanted to protect others too or rather help finding a way to heal them. After receiving his university degree he wanted to work for a research department that focused on genetic diseases. Part of his reasons for this choice was rather personal so Peter didn't mention his best friend, who's very sick and so far a therapy didn't exist. He gave him the 'censored' version, nevertheless Wade gave him an impressed look, making Peter's fingers itch to rub his neck again.

When the time came for their ways to part Wade held out a slightly crumpled napkin with his number scrawled onto the edge with a salsa stain right beneath it. Peter's reaction was delayed but he took a hold of it, folding the napkin neatly before shoving it into his pants pocket.

"Just in case you're lacking company or whatever, no strings attached."

"Thanks, I'm glad Tacco brought us together like this. I mean-", he started to struggle for words upon realizing that he sounded like this had been a date.

"Yeah, it was all Disney style. Live long and prosper!", Wade saved him from his verbal slip in the silliest way. Such a weirdo. That didn't stop a small, fond smile to spread over Peter's lips while his fingers formed the vulcan salute. "See you around."

-

Peter was an idiot. The fact that he'd aced his latest biochem exam didn't help. Rule number one before putting your pants into the washer was to check the pockets for coins and other stuff. A lesson he'd learned from his aunt after a load of clothing came out with bits of tissue all over it. The same sight greeted Peter now after he'd dragged out his laundry. Realization hit him like a brick in the face that he must have forgotten the napkin Wade had given him. He couldn't remember the number on it anymore after the first 3 digits and certainly wasn't able to put together the pieces.

Maybe it was a higher power telling him that he shouldn't call the security guard and forget about their unusual meeting. Yet it bothered him that he hadn't made that choice willingly. Peter had actually thought about giving Wade a ring and offer another walk in case he was still interested. If Wade wasn't a creature of habit, always getting his food at the same joint and taking the same way around the same time it was almost impossible to find him again. Queens wasn't a small district, even after living here for most of his live Peter managed to find new places now and then.

There's no use for getting worked up over something he couldn't change. Not that it stopped his mood from dropping yet there were experiments to perform and animals to take care of. Peter tried to tell himself that he was too busy for any sort of relationship anyway and he liked his small circle of friends as it was. Expansion was overrated. It was a pure accident that the next time he took Tacco out for a walk they chose the same route that led past the Mexican and towards the small park. For once Peter paid attention to the people around him, trying to spot a certain, tall figure among them. Someone caught his attention but as soon as he turned around Peter realized that it wasn't Wade, just another stranger with a broad back. His shoulders dropped with disappointment. Somehow Tacco seemed to sense his guardian being in low spirits and came to a stop in order to nuzzle his upper leg before licking the hand that was holding his lash.

"It's fine, buddy.", he assured the pitbull, lightly scratching the fur behind his ears to show his appreciation for the attempt to cheer him up. Once more Peter wished he could take Tacco back to the dorm with him. Instead they finished their round and he had to walk him back to the shelter. The door of the kennel shut with a pained squeak and Peter was quick to avert his gaze before Tacco could give him a begging look.

"See you soon.", he said his goodbyes and left to hang up the dog's harness and lash.

-

Two months later Peter had given up his search for Wade, falling back into his old routines. Throwing a chewed up tennis ball as far as he could the brunet watched Tacco chase after the toy at full speed. His arm started to ache while it seemed like the pitbull could go for another twenty rounds.

"Okay buddy, one more time.", Peter stated after Tacco had returned and dropped the spit covered ball in his hand. At this point Peter was used to carrying some wet wipes with him. Tacco was looking at him with open excitement, impatiently skipping around and waiting for the next toss. So Peter channeled all the energy he'd left and ended up throwing the ball right into a cluster of bushes. This was probably the reason he always had been picked last during school baseball. Letting out a pained groan Peter jogged after Tacco in case he wouldn't be able to fetch the toy. Upon his arrival he couldn't find the neon yellow ball nor his dog.

"Tacco!", he started to call out for the pitbull, who's usually quick to react to his name. Rounding the bushes Peter felt himself starting to slightly panic. Rationally he was aware that his dog couldn't be too far away and wouldn't just randomly run off but it didn't help that he had no idea where to look. Relief flooded his system upon hearing a familar sharp bark somewhere to his right. He'd been around Tacco for long enough to recognize his voice even if he wasn't using words. Only slowing down once the pitbull came into sight Peter had to do a double take when noticing that Tacco wasn't alone. He's on hind legs, pawing at a tall man's stomach who's holding the tennis ball just out of reach.

"Tacco, down!", came the brief order, which the pitbull followed instantly, laying down in front of the man but kept his eyes fixed on the toy. Coming closer the brunet stopped right behind his dog, his heart hammering in his chest for completely different reasons now. "Hey.", followed the slightly breathless greeting.

"Guess this belongs to you.", he was handed the ball without any further welcome in return. Ouch. Apparently Wade wasn't as happy to see him again as Peter was. He's wearing a guarded expression, looking ready to leave any moment. 

"I know this will sound like a lame excuse but I really wanted to call you, I just managed to accidentally wash away your number...literally." 

"Look you don't have to come up with anything, I didn't expect you to call from the beginning.", Wade waved off his apology, trying to appear indifferent while moving sideways to avoid stepping onto the dog's paw. There's no need to hear Peter justify his actions and he didn't want him to endure his presence out of guilt.

"Why? Last time was fun, wasn't it?" The brunet effectively blocked his way by positioning himself in front of the taller man. Wade considered shoving him aside, which wouldn't pose a problem thanks Peter's slim built. Yet Wade hesitated to use such forceful measures.

"Yes but I'm obviously not the guy one would fall in love with at the first or even hundred sight.", he finally answered with a crooked smile that didn't match the bitterness in his voice.

"Cut it out. I'm glad for your face is looking like it does. If that explosion you told me about would have been any closer you might have lost your complete head and we wouldn't be standing here arguing right now. So either you're gonna accept the fact that I enjoy looking at your mug very much or walk away, it's up to you."

Wade could count the situations in his life that had left him speechless on one hand without using all of his fingers. The moment after Peter's heated speech was one of them. His eyes were romaing over the younger man's flushed cheeks up to the other's brown ones trying to find evidence for a lie. He could tell that the brunet wasn't acting, that he's genuinely upset. A small voice in the back of his head urged him to grab the second chance he's offered. Another one called him out for being a naive idiot. The stretched out silence seemed to make Peter unsure. The scowl starting to fade from his face and he crossed his arms in a defensive posture.

"I guess...I wouldn't mind you staring at my face for a while longer. How about some ice cream to cool you off, pumpkin. Looks like you're head is going to combust any second.", Wade managed a 180 degree turn behavior-wise like they didn't just have a rather emotionaly charged talk. This was easier, something he's used to and if this turned out to be a mistake he could just add it to his imaginary list of wrong decisions.

"Add some sprinkles.", came the sassy remark and Wade started to feel better again simply by seeing Peter smile at him. Throwing the tennis ball he's still holding in the general direction of the ice cream cart they're watching Tacco jumping into action while they followed the pitbull in a more relaxed pace. Peter got his ice cream, which Wade claimed looked like unicorn shit. That comment earned him a blotch of ice cream on the chin and a disgusted expression from his companion. Totally worth it.

\- [3 months later] -

"Where's Tacco?"

Peter wanted to know after returning from the kennel area empty handed. He'd already checked to make sure Tacco hadn't been transfered to another box and at this point he's the only employee taking him out for a walk.

"Oh a guy came by to adopt him around an hour ago. Didn't even glance at any other dogs but specifically asked for him. Well their looks matched and he paid double the amount. You should be happy he finally found a new owner.", his coworker informed him while busying herself by updating their website, deleting Tacco's picture and description.

"I am. Just wished I could've said goodbye." He should just pick another dog to take out for a walk but it wouldn't be the same. Most of them were newbies and as much as Peter liked every single one of them he hadn't forged a bond as strong as the one he had with the scarred pitbull. He's supposed to meet up with Wade and was already running late. Putting away the dog walking gear he left the shelter without company, which put quiet a damper on his previously good mood.

Wade waited for him at the entrance of the park wrapped in his black winter coat and a bright red scarf. The one Peter had bought him after the other had caught a cold and confessed that he didn't own one himself. How Wade had managed to survive the previous New Yorker winters was beyond Peter. Trying to put on his usual carefree smile Peter greeted Wade with a brief kiss.

"Hey baby boy, I got a surprise for you.", Wade stated with a promising grin of his own, shoving his hand into the pocket of his coat.

"What is it?" His curiousity momentarily helped to distract the brunet before Wade revealed his gift. A brand new tennis ball. The sight made Peter's smile drop and he had to swallow the lump that was forming itself in the back of his throat.

"...that's sweet of you but Tacco found a new home."

"Just throw it.", Wade insisted making Peter frown in confusion.

"What for? Are you gonna fetch it for me?"

"If that's what you're into we could arrange something but for now just give it a try."

"Fine." Peter tossed the ball half-heartedly, not wanting to walk too far in case he really had to pick it up again. Before he could question Wade's request a blur of brown fur came chasing after the ball and Peter's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Wait... you're the one adopting him?"

"We've already spend some time together, like the same food and I know you're were worried they're gonna put him down at some point if no one adopted him. Can't let that happen, after all he's the reason we've become datemates~"

"Thank you.", was all he could utter before kneeling to the frozen ground and enveloping the pitbull in front of him in a warm hug, chuckling lightly while getting his cheek and ear licked. Still not his favorite sensation but he was so happy to see Tacco again that he couldn't care less.

"How about we celebrate with some taccos and head over to my place?"

"I'd love that."


End file.
